This invention relates to a gas pedal arrangement of the type disclosed in the above-identified application.
With respect to the gas pedal arrangement discussed in the above-identified patent application, a guide of an end of the gas pull on a deflecting pulley is described. A movement, which affects the gas pull corresponding to the movement of the pedal plate takes place by way of an inserted tension strut. This tension strut is, on the one side, suspended in a deflecting lever and, on the other side, in the deflecting pulley in which the end of the gas pull is also held. A pressure bar of the pedal plate is connected with the deflecting lever so that, when pressure is exercised on the pedal plate, a gas pull movement can be carried out.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gas pedal arrangement with a gas pull which can be mounted in a simple manner in the arrangement by means of an adjusting device.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the gas pull is connected in a suspended manner with a deflecting lever and is guided in a base of a gas pedal plate on a swivellable deflecting pulley having a circular arc shaped segment.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the gas pull is connected directly with the deflecting lever and a tension strut is eliminated between the deflecting lever and the deflecting pulley. As a result, a direct connection is provided between the deflecting lever and the gas pull which simplifies the assembly and reduces tolerances.
For guiding the gas pull, a deflecting pulley, which is constructed as a circular arc shaped segment and can be swivelled corresponding to the movements of the pedal plate, is disposed in the pedal base. For guiding the gas pull on the deflecting pulley, this deflecting pulley is provided on the side of its circumference with guiding devices in the form of radially projecting webs which receive the gas pull between one another.
These guiding devices are arranged in such a manner that, in the case of the inoperative position as well as in the case of the maximal operating position, the bowden cable gas pull is securely guided on the deflecting pulley on the outlet side as well as on the inlet side.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.